Miraculous Bluebell eyes and Raven hair
by DarkBat666
Summary: Marrinette is having a hard time at school and managing as ladybug. When great tragedy befalls her how will she cope
1. Who am I

_Hi I just want to say this is my first fanfic so please enjoy it. I would appreciate any criticism or reviews so I can work on both this story and (potential) future fanfic. Thx for checking this story out ! (Potential OC)._

* * *

 _ **She looked at the young girl from the rooftop up**_ _ **on which she was perched, her black hair flowing through the wind. Against the glowing moon she was a silhouette - unnoticed by all. No one saw the tears streaming down her face, identical to the ones profusely flowing down the young girls face as she ran. The young girl with raven hair and bluebell eyes.**_

* * *

 **Marrinette POV**

I ran hard and fast tears falling from my face and splattering on the stones. I didn't care where I was going j-just away from here.

Freak.

Saddo.

Weirdo.

Mistake.

They circulated round in my head, a-a-away... I need to get away. I was briefly aware of Tikki trying to tell me something from my purse but I didn't hear her words in the rushing winds. My feet automatically carried me whilst my mind was trapped in their words . I dropped to my knees , heart pounding. I looked around... where was I ? I lay in an abandoned back street behind the rubbish bins. Wait I didn't remember falling. I slid my back down an old brick wall and let my tears spill.

\- Time skip to next day at school -

I looked around, through the small sight line the gaps between my bangs offered. I pulled them across my eyes, well the majority of them so no one would see my puffy red eyes. Adrien passed an the familiar old butterflies rose in my chest and I insistently stamped them down. A blush of recognition splotched on my face ad my eyes met his concerned emerald eyes and I was suddenly glad of the fact that my hair covered most my face. Well most of it. I rushed past him into class my head downward as I rushed forward , somehow feeling his intense ,worried green eyes trained on me as I fled. Alya stood in the classroom, hands on hips looking thoroughly reproachful. I floundered into her and crumpled in her arms. My bangs (darn it) had whipped from my face and they probably looked worse than I thought as a small gasp floated down from where Alya held me. I clung to her desperately, wanting to melt my troubles in her eyes to pour out my heart and with it the weight of what I felt. But no one could ever know, and I had to keep the pain inside. "Are you OK girl?" came Alya's voice riddled with worry. I looked up , stood and fixed my bangs to cover my eyes and smiled "I'm fine I just slipped, plus I've just been pretty tired this week , you know with urrr... HOMEWORK ... yes that's it h-homework!" I inwardly cursed myself for stuttering and hurried to my seat before Alya could say anything more.


	2. Hard people last

_Marrinette **POV**_

Alya kept on harrrassing me up till the end of school which earned me a total of four detentions with thee different teachers. On the plus side Chloe did not seem to notice me all day. "Bye Marrinette" Alya said, shaking me from my thoughts. She ran off back home and then I saw Chloe at the corner of my eye staring at me, and waiting for everyone to leave. "Damn it " I thought. I turned and began to walk away very slowly - I had made it half way across the yard when a "OH MARI-TRASH!"rang out in a sickly, snooty, spoilt voice. I turned and pain streaked through my ribs, darkness and pain and then I was on the floor holding my sides, whilst Chloe laughed like the - the i-idiot she is. " oh MARI-TRASH what's that," said Chloe picking up my purse " urgh you call this a bag , really? You really are as dumb , stupid and as much as a break as I thought." Tears prickled my eyes and threatened to spill, pain continued to ride throughout my body. Chloe had my bag. M-m-my b-bag with th- WITH TIKKI IN ! She grabbed it and pulled it apart designs and other thingf falling apart with my bag, my bag falling apart with my heart. Chloe sauntered off, tossing the remains of my bag over her shoulder screaming "Bye MARI-TRASH ,hahahahah."

-Time skip -

I ran upstairs to my bedroom after a painful minute of holding a smile on front of my parents and collapsed on my bed and that's when the tears came. My ribs burnt from Chloe's lethal touch and I curled up on a ball, letting the pain consume me and my vision went pitch black. Black. Black like the night sky. Black like leather. Like a black cat. A- a black cat? Oh no Chat noir! I was meant to patrol. I looked up at the time 7:00pm . A small groan escaped my lips as I shakily stood up. Tikki zoomed up to my face and hugged me , her adorable squeaky voice ringing out " C'mon Marrinette let's go , after all we can't leave chat noir on his own !" I felt the corner of my mouth twitch " Tikki , spots on," jumping on to the balcony and into the cool night .

Chat was waiting for me on the Eiffel tower a smug smirk plastered on his face. Thank goodness for the mask that covered my bruised eyes. I landed beside him in a single swift movement and stared out to the distance watching the Parisian skyline change colour as the sun sank into its embrace. I sat in silence for more than a few minutes, whilst chat sat by my side, his smirk gone, worry written all over his face. " Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we didn't have our miraculouses?" I sighed as he simply stared at me intently - like he cared, like i was something. Suddenly a knife of pain stabbed me between my ribs and I doubled over gasping for breath holding my sides.

Dumb.

Worthless.

Stupid.

Freak.

NOTHING.

NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! The voice shrieked !

Tears pricked my eyes and I was faintly aware of chat screaming out "M'lady!" as I stumbled backwards. "I gotta go," I half whispered . I heard his desperate "wait!" as I swung through the night. Black spots began to dance before my eyes, and my arms weakened. The pain struck me hard and I tumbled through the sky. I landed in an abandoned alleyweay and de-transformed. I lay letting the words swallow me as I watched a black leather clad figure run along the houses framed by the night sky.

 ** _Adrien POV_**

I looked at the ivory pions keys beneath my fingers, took a deep breath and began playing _Piano Sonata._ My fingers rested upon the final keys and I turned to face my father. "May I leave now?" I said in a polite monotone. He looked at me and then said stiffly " you may, Adrien" He regarded me with cold eyes as I left the room. I rushed to the window and swung it open. "PLAGG-" I said " hey I was having a nap, got any cheese?" The small black kwami floated out of my pocket and was staring at me indignantly. "PLAGG , CLAWS OUT!"

I sat on the Eiffel tower waiting as Chat Noir waiting for Ladybug to arrive. Soon. I felt a small thud behind me and turned with a smirk on my face ready to deliver one of my _pawesome_ puns. Heh heh. I could not be prepared for what I saw. Her hair was slightly loose , her face pale and her eyes were dull, void of their familiar sparkle. I sat there staring , hoping , fumbling for words. She sat beside me and stated out at the skyline, completely still and silent. I just stared at her drawn face and let a small breath to begin speaking, to say something to make her smiles. She suddenly sighed and said -" Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we didn't have our miraculouses?" I was taken aback. Ladybug who was always so level headed and cool was here worrying over simple things and looking so broken. She suddenly fell backward with a groan, and I reached out for her worried. There was something seriously wrong with Ladybug. She swung away into the night and I shouted after her . She carried on though so I extended my stick and began chasing after her.


	3. Rising Dark

**I watched this from a distance. The bug chasing the model, the cat chasing the bug. She transformed in a dark alleyway, tears streaming down her face, as the model ran across the sky behind his mask. I stayed still behind my own mask watching the scene play out. Lives - so complicated and spurned whilst there yet when gone, missed terribly and n- needed. So, so needed. I sighed. " Lunar fangs retract. " Lunar flew into sight and my amulets wings folded in. "Lunar I -I** w-what **happened to my life?"She eyed me hard and long before finally saying " C'mon let's head back." I turned and began running along the rooftops, jumping and flipping along the gaps until we reached a small alleyway. I jumped down bouncing off the wall for support and landed. I slid my back down the wall as Lunar settled in my long black hair. The purple tips had placed** into **a small puddle slowly pooling on the ground as the sky turned a stormy grey and rain began to lash at my face.**

 _ **Marrinette POV**_

I held the phone in my hand, " Maman, I'm staying at a friends house, I'm fine and I'll be back tommorow, OK ? Bye." My tears mingled with the rain. I stood up and began walking. A calm stroll , brisk walk, jog, and then - I was running, the wind slapping my face, the rain lashing at me like all those words, I kept running- like running from my fear, my doubt , my worry ,my pain. I slowed... - stopped. I bent over double, hands on knees panting and heaving, I clawed the air... THE AIR.I couldn't breathe, what could I do, I was going to - to - to... " breath slowly it helps." I jumped and turned to the source of the sound. A girl around my height stepped out from the looming shadow of the building that hid her so well. I began to walk fast backwards but I was dizzy and the world span. I fell backwards toward the hard ground only to find two pale arms gripping me and stabilizing me, I stumbled backwards, still gasping and wheezed , "w-hho- yyyou?" She smile a small sad smile, her purple and black hair swishing and said, "I'm - you can call me Ray." I looked into her deep purple eyes and for some reason trusted her despite the look of sardonic lack of concern because beneath it she held a broken look, one that I trusted because I recognized it from seeing it every time I looked in a mirror. The rain pelted down around us , hard and fast- slashing across my face and soaking my loose hair. My ties had fallen in to my hair as I simply stood there staring. Her jeans and top looked extremely old and faded, the dying lights causing shadows to dance on her face. The parts if her legs exposed by the jagged rips in her jeans were soaked beside her hair. She pulled a small band from the pocket of her battered aviator jacket and tied her hair upwards in a messy bun, whilst extending her hand to me sarcastically "Are you co!ing then princess?" I nodded slightly, the weight of my hair dragging down as my head slowly, uncertainly bobbed up and down. She pulled me to my feet with a sudden jerk and we began walking along the rain ridden path, both strangers yet familiar to the same pain.

 _ **Adrien POV**_

I ran across the sky , my staff spinning as I leapt, wait, where did she go? I stopped standing on the edge of a building my staff slowing it's blade like motions. Wait, what was that? My cat- like ears pricked up. Was that... crying? I look down the long alleyway and saw Marrinette , back slumped against the wall, her blue hair soaked and down over her shoulders. She began sobbing into her knees, before abruptly garring up, as if having completed a decision. She began to slowly walk then she was running- boy that girl was fast ! I mean, the speed that girl was running at could have broken the speed limit. I set off after her, having no trouble keeping up (I mean paw-lease!), she stopped at an alleyway and I looked down to observe her. I nearly fell off my perch(haha very funny, perch) as the girl emerged from the shadows. She extended her hand to Marrinette, who seemed to be gasping for breath . Don't trust her, I wanted to scream. But it was too late and they were gone.

I followed them to the main road when the girl turned and said in a strange voice," you should go... ". Marrinette whipped around and looked at her desperately, like she was her anchor and the only one who actually there, and I heard her mumble, " please... there... do." The other girl turned and said something so quiet in response that even my sensitive hearing could not pick it up, but I did hear Marrinette's contented sigh as she began off toward her house. The remaining girl sat down outside the park on the street and closed her eyes, as if waiting for something that never came. Twirling my staff I turned away and left my prying stance.

 **Was he?... Was he gone? I looked up to see that the leather clad figure had finally left. "Lunar, _Lunar..._ LUNAR!" Lunar was almost impossible to wake up once she was asleep.I sighed and shouted " Lunar Fangs, grow!" Lunar started with a "hey!... Wait whaaaaaaaaaa..." as she was pulled onto the amulet ! I loved the feel of the suit, it made me fell so alive so free, I extended my wings and launched myself into the night, landing smoothly on a rooftop swinging my legs whilst waiting for them to arrive, and true to my expectations not soon after twin thuds adorned the rooftop. She spoke first, so different from previous self, so confident , so sure, yet still so forced and pained, " Who are you and what are you doing here? " I looked up, my purple eyes fixating her steely blue ones and said " Oh, I think you know Princess." She looked at me eyes widening with shock by every passing moment growing larger. I ignored her disbelief but only proceeded to turn the amulet over in my hands,whilst remarking," family heirloom, passed down through generations, let's just say I'm here to help. " I let a smirk flood my face whilst the cat looked back and forth between us. The red and black attired heroine swallowed her silent stupor and approached me saying, " we need to talk." Her face remaining emotionless. I ripped my spear from its home on my back, the tip glowing purple with energy, she stepped back afraid as I swung it screaming "Vertigo!" A potal opened in front of us, white on one side black on the other, I gestured toward it as the cat remained stuck in the limbo that vertigo usually trapped a chosen person in " ladybugs first." I said with a small smile creeping on to my face. We stepped through the portal whilst the stun began to wear off.**


End file.
